


More Beautiful Than Any Melody I've Heard

by mmmm_watcha_suga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, Music AU, Oikawa plays the piano, iwa plays the bass guitar, this is so gay forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmm_watcha_suga/pseuds/mmmm_watcha_suga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guitar and piano are very different instruments, but together, they're perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Beautiful Than Any Melody I've Heard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentlydreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlydreaming/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, have some shameless gays
> 
> I have no excuses, forgive me..

“That’ll be $5.99,” Oikawa stated, handing Iwaizumi his new guitar pick. He shuffled through his change and pulled out a ten, handing it to Oikawa.

“How’d your band’s last gig go by the way?” Oikawa asked casually, reaching over the counter and passing Iwaizumi his change. Iwaizumi smiled, thankfully not noticing the slight dusting of pink on Oikawa’s cheeks as Iwaizumi leaned over the counter, resting his chin on his open palm.

“Pretty well,” Iwaizumi replied, “Bokuto stage dived a couple times, Kuroo slept with another person, and Daichi screamed at them until his face turned purple,” Oikawa giggled as Iwaizumi continued, “Nothing out of the ordinary.” Oikawa laughed as he heard Iwaizumi’s band mates call to him from where they were setting up their instruments.

“Yeah, man!” Bokuto yelled, “It was totally cool!” Oikawa grinned at him as he finished lining his drum set up and ran over to them, throwing an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Kuroo won’t stop talking about that guy though,” Bokuto said, laughing when he heard Kuroo gasp dramatically. Kuroo plugged his electric guitar into his amp and then jogged over to the group.

“He was so cute though,” Kuroo said dreamily, “I got his number and everything. His hair was a pretty blonde but his hair down there was-” Kuroo began, but Daichi came up behind him and hit him upside the head, effectively shutting him up.

“I’m sorry about them,” Daichi apologized, harshly pulling Bokuto and Kuroo back to their instruments by their ears. Iwaizumi smirked at the three of them as Oikawa continued to silently bask in Iwaizumi’s rugged beauty.

Iwaizumi had dark brown hair that Oikawa would do anything to run his fingers through and warm hazel eyes that Oikawa melted under. He had a silver piercing on the top of his lip, a black piercing on the side of his nose, and a white piercing in the lobe of his right ear. His broad shoulders were decorated with mesmerizing tattoos, which snaked up the back of his neck and met the nape of his hair. Thankfully for Oikawa, Iwaizumi tended to wear sleeveless shirts year round, which always displayed his enhanced muscles.

Iwaizumi was a bass guitar player in a band called Your Aces, which often performed at the music store Oikawa owned. Iwaizumi and his band mates were setting up for their gig today when Iwaizumi had approached him, asking if he had any new guitar picks he could buy. Oikawa thought that was a little random, because he had seen Iwaizumi with his guitar pick moments before, but Oikawa shoved it into the back of his mind as he went and picked out a guitar pick for him.

“Hey, I have to get back to the others,” Iwaizumi said slowly, snapping Oikawa out of his thoughts. Oikawa spluttered with his words, trying to send the other a smile.

“O-okay!” Oikawa stuttered, mentally slapping himself as he watched Iwaizumi return to the rest of his friends, who clapped him on the back, yelling boisterously about something Oikawa didn’t understand.

Oikawa watched as people filled in through the front door, grouping around the band as they began to play. Oikawa loved listening to them perform, their lyrics always uplifting and their chords always catchy. Soon, the store was filled to the brim with people jumping, dancing, and singing along as Kuroo belted out the lyrics. Oikawa couldn’t help but join in when Iwaizumi finally sang his solo, his voice deep and alluring.

Oikawa had once asked Iwaizumi why he didn’t sing more solos, because he had a truly beautiful voice. Iwaizumi simply scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, and said because he didn’t like to sing in front of people. Oikawa mentally applauded him as he watched from the crowd, noting to congratulate him later.

Eventually, when the concert was over, the group of people slowly shuffled out of his shop. Oikawa returned to his post behind his counter, absentmindedly counting the tips for the day as he listened to the band pack up their instruments. Iwaizumi’s voice played softly in the background, until suddenly, it got louder. Oikawa looked up to see Iwaizumi talking on the phone, his eyebrows screwed with anger. Iwaizumi hung up abruptly, running his fingers through his short hair.

“Our pianist for our next concert just bailed on us,” Iwaizumi explained slowly, all of his band mate’s groaning at the news.

“The concert’s in one week,” Daichi said angrily, “We can’t go hunting for another pianist now!” They all nodded in agreement, and the store went silent with their concentration. Oikawa cleared his throat and raised his hand slightly, catching all four of the men’s attention.

“I play piano,” Oikawa offered, shrugging casually. Their eyes brightened dramatically, and Bokuto sprang up from his sitting position, springing towards Oikawa.

“How much experience do you have?” Bokuto questioned, his grin blinding Oikawa as he stuttered his answer.

“A-about twenty years,” Oikawa said slowly, causing Bokuto’s eyes to widen like saucers.

“That’s awesome!” Bokuto exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement. Daichi placed a hand atop Bokuto’s head, keeping him stationary.

“Would you be willing to help us out?” Daichi asked, his brown eyes shimmering with hope. Oikawa smiled, placing a hand on his hip.

“Why of course!” Oikawa said dramatically, “Anything to help my favorite five-some!” Kuroo and Bokuto high fived, Daichi smiled thankfully, and Iwaizumi glowered at him.

“Don’t call us that,” he said slowly, and Oikawa grinned at him, showing a peace sign.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa was lounging on his couch when he heard a knock at the front door of his apartment. He sat up, hurrying to look through the peephole. Oikawa grinned when his eyes fell upon familiar brown curls, throwing open the door happily.

“Hey Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sang, holding the door open for him as Iwaizumi took in the surroundings of his apartment. It wasn’t anything special, just a couple rooms with soft, pastel colored walls, but Iwaizumi felt at home as his shoes stepped onto the beige carpet.

“Don’t call me that,” Iwaizumi said, trying his best to scowl. But based on the expression on Oikawa’s face, he didn’t think he tried hard enough.

“C’mon in,” Oikawa said, smiling as he plopped his body onto his couch. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he lowered himself onto the arm of the sofa Oikawa was currently laying on, his chest pressed into the cushions beneath him. Oikawa turned his head to look at him, and Iwaizumi’s heart clenched when Oikawa smiled, those gorgeous eyes filled with genuine happiness.

Iwaizumi has liked Oikawa for as long as he could remember. He was sold the second his eyes landed on beautiful waves and a pearly white smile. And unsurprising to Iwaizumi, his bandmates never ceased to remind him of that. He couldn’t count the number of times Kuroo and Bokuto had ‘accidentally’ shoved him into Oikawa, causing them to end up in a suggestive position. Iwaizumi shook his head, chucking the bright purple throw pillow at the man beside him.

“Hey, Shittykawa, don’t forget why I came in the first place,” Iwaizumi said, smirking when Oikawa groaned into the pillow that was previously thrown at him.

“ _Iwa-chan_ , don’t make me,” Oikawa complained, causing Iwaizumi to flick him on the forehead.

“You agreed to it,” Iwaizumi said as he sat up, leaving Oikawa alone on the couch as he began to roam around Oikawa’s apartment. Eventually, he came across the room he was searching for.

Oikawa’s piano room was painted a faded sky blue, and smelled faintly of lilac. The carpet was soft against his feet as he approached Oikawa’s shiny piano. It was fairly large, the piano keys contrasting nicely with the black of the instrument. Iwaizumi hesitantly pressed his finger up against one of the keys, eyebrows raising at the perfection of the tone.

“That’s my son you’re touching,” Oikawa said, leaning against the door frame, sporting a playful grin. Iwaizumi jumped back from the instrument in surprise, causing Oikawa to laugh as he trickled into the room. He immediately approached the instrument, practically melting into the piano stool like he had done it a million times before. He turned and faced Iwaizumi, who was marveling at how comfortable Oikawa seemed with the huge instrument.

“I’ve never really played in front of anyone before,” Oikawa began, running his fingers through his hair nervously. “So I’m sorry if I’m not very good.” Iwaizumi nodded, but honestly, he couldn’t imagine Oikawa being anything short of amazing.

Once Oikawa’s finger’s struck the first key, Iwaizumi knew he wasn’t wrong.

Oikawa’s fingers danced over the keys, and to Iwaizumi, it seemed the other man had become one with the instrument. Oikawa’s eyes blissfully slipped closed as his face was stripped of any excess weathering and stress. The powerful emotion of the piece was not only portrayed in the gorgeous melody Oikawa was presenting, but that same emotion was colored all over his features. Oikawa swayed to the tune, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help, but fade into the beautiful song himself. Too soon for Iwaizumi’s liking, Oikawa’s fingers lifted off of the instrument and rested on his lap. Iwaizumi’s jaw was still dropped when Oikawa’s eyes opened slowly, as if struggling to return to reality.

“How was that?” Oikawa asked nonchalantly, as if he didn’t just play the most entrancing song Iwaizumi had ever had the privilege to hear. Iwaizumi cleared his throat, nodding slowly.

“You have talent,” Iwaizumi began, moving closer to the other man. “I’m glad our pianist bailed on us.” Oikawa laughed, thanking him happily. Iwaizumi grabbed the music folder he had brought along, grabbing a few sheets and setting them on Oikawa’s stand.

“Think you can learn these in one week?” Iwaizumi asked, ruffling his hair mercilessly. Oikawa grumbled as he fixed his hair, but then he grinned at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi won’t admit that his heart jumped out of his chest.

“Hell yeah I can,” Oikawa exclaimed, as his eyes skimmed over the notes written on the paper. Iwaizumi smirked, because he had no doubt in his mind that he could.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa’s eyes sparkled as he paced backstage, overwhelmed by all the different music artists around them. There were multiple people rushing around, carrying anything from petite makeup brushes to hulking speakers. Oikawa couldn’t help but feel a little out of place, only being used to playing his instrument in the comfort and familiarity of his own home. While Oikawa was excited to play with Iwaizumi’s band, he was still extremely nervous. He thought that his light tone of voice he was using was doing quite well at masking the anxious twitch of his fingers, but of course, it didn’t go unnoticed by a certain bass guitar player.

“Hey, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi called out, causing Oikawa to jump in surprise. He squawked, a playful hand hovering over his chest.

“Hurtful, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said, causing the man opposite him to smirk. Oikawa smiled easily at him, propping a hand delicately on his hip.

“Are you ready?” Oikawa asked thoughtfully. To Oikawa’s surprise, Iwaizumi shook his head.

“Hell no,” Iwaizumi huffed out, chuckling under his breath. “No matter how many times I perform, I still get all shaky before I go out,” he admitted. Oikawa smiled cheekily at Iwaizumi, happy that he wasn’t the only one with a little bit of nerves.

“We can just be nervous together then,” Oikawa chirped, throwing his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck in a hug loose, friendly hug. Even though Oikawa’s intent was purely innocent, Iwaizumi gulped at how close Oikawa’s soft looking lips were to his. Oikawa’s glittery eyeliner made his eyes pop out like stars against the night sky, his chestnut hair casting a dusky shadow against his light features.

_Oikawa was truly beautiful, and Iwaizumi was so, so gay._

Iwaizumi, who had felt the warmth creeping up his neck and forming on his cheeks, wiggled himself out of Oikawa’s embrace. Oikawa raised a quizzical eyebrow, smirking when he noticed how red Iwaizumi had become. His smirk quickly disappeared when he noticed there was a similar flush to his own cheeks, which caused Iwaizumi to cough out a laugh and flick his forehead.

“I guess we’re both kinda dumb, huh?” Iwaizumi said jokingly.

“Nope, just you,” Oikawa said, and before Iwaizumi could react, he pulled the other man back into his arms. Oikawa delicately traced his thumbs over Iwaizumi’s cheeks as Iwaizumi shakily settled his hands on Oikawa’s hips. Winking goofily at the other man, Oikawa finally leaned in, shortening the distance between them to nothing. Oikawa’s lips were just as warm and soft as Iwaizumi had imagined they would be, causing Iwaizumi to sigh happily through his nose. Oikawa’s long eyelashes dusted over his cheeks as he closed his eyes, tilting his head slowly to deepen the kiss. All the clamoring around them blended together and faded into the background, the only things Iwaizumi was aware of the soft noises making their way out of Oikawa’s mouth and the way Oikawa was gently tugging on his hair. Iwaizumi reluctantly pulled away after a few seconds, pressing their foreheads together tenderly.

“You’ll do great out there,” Iwaizumi assured him, smiling shyly at the other man. Oikawa giggled quietly as he leaned down for another kiss, until two loud voices reminded them both that, in fact, they were not alone backstage.

“Ew, they’re so gay!” Kuroo yelled loudly, tapping something on his phone. “That video is totally going on my Instagram page.” Bokuto laughed boisterously, nodding in agreement as he started to type something on his phone as well.

“Kuroo, you owe me ten bucks,” Bokuto sang, causing Kuroo to grumble and pull out the requested money from his pocket. At first, Iwaizumi was so surprised that he looked like a deer caught in a headlight. Then, to Oikawa’s amusement, he took off after the two giggling men, his face screwed together with anger.

“I swear, if you do _anything_ with that video-,” Iwaizumi threatened, desperately trying and failing to take Kuroo’s phone out of his hand while Kuroo smirked, holding it over his head where Iwaizumi couldn’t reach. Oikawa smiled widely at the comical scene, laughing when Iwaizumi tried to climb up Kuroo. It wasn’t long before Daichi came thundering from who knows where, hastily separating the two and quickly deleting the video off of Kuroo’s phone. Kuroo pouted and crossed his arms like a child while Iwaizumi smirked up at him.

“You guys are literally five years old,” Oikawa laughed, causing Kuroo to smile and Iwaizumi’s cheeks to warm up. About five minutes later, Daichi called for them to take the stage. Oikawa pushed his nerves to the back of his mind as he squeezed Iwaizumi’s hand, walking towards center stage.

Bokuto and Kuroo walked slowly behind them, fist bumping silently when Bokuto showed him that Daichi had forgotten to delete the video that Bokuto had posted on his Instagram.  

**Author's Note:**

> gaaaaaaaay.


End file.
